


Flying Free Falling

by Shinichi17CP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bird Gavin, Hybrid Gavin, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinichi17CP/pseuds/Shinichi17CP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying is Gavin's second favourite thing to do; what happens when he's temporarily disabled?</p><p>Written for <a href="http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/post/88151146356/hi-im-totallygavin-from-ao3-i-was-wondering-if-you">a prompt</a> by TotallyGavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gotten a bit off topic (sorry), but there are various mentions of Gav being sad about not being able to fly so it should be okay. Hope you're satisfied and thanks for the prompt ('ᗜ')
> 
> Trigger warning: Non-graphic description of broken bone, bullet wound, injuries.

Flying was his second favourite thing to do and he had never been able to go on more than two days without feeling the wind caress his feathers. The unique sensation of soaring through the air was addicting, he always felt free and powerful whilst in the air.

But at the moment, Gavin couldn’t stop fidgeting in his seat; for the past three days he had been constantly occupied with their move to Rooster teeth’s new office; now, Achievement Hunter had to catch up with their schedule. Which is why Gavin hadn’t been able to go outside for far too long, making him incapable of focusing on editing. He knew it was too early to go out for a flight, people would spot him in the daylight but unfortunately, his co-workers were beginning to acknowledge his uneasiness, he had to get out of here before they started throwing questions at him.

“Uhm…I’m gonna get some air eh? See ya in a bit.” Gavin hastily stood up from his office chair, startling everyone in the room, then promptly ran out the door leaving his friends confused with no time to respond. Once outside and out of view, Gavin spread his huge golden brown wings and took off. Thankfully, the new building was situated near the woods, making it easier for Gavin to hide from the public eye. 

Alas, what he didn’t know was that the woods were frequented by hunters. Distracted by the fact  that he finally got to get away from everything, Gavin failed to notice the group of men below him. They, on the other hand, saw him immediately and raised their shotguns, aiming at him. Luckily for Gavin, the one who pulled the trigger first was clumsy enough to only hit his left wing, but the bullet damaged his wings nonetheless, causing him spiral to the ground with great speed and no way to break the fall in the least.

 “Maybe now I’ll be free to fly whenever I want to.” He thought as everything went dark.

* * *

 “Guys, do you think we should go look for Gavin?” Michael asked the room at large. “He’s been gone for half an hour and he acted really weird this morning, I’m a bit worried about him.” None of them pretended not to notice Gavin’s restlessness and kept glancing over at the door ever since he left, hoping their colleague would come back soon but nothing alike had happened yet.

“Yeah, let’s go search for him.” Geoff replied standing up. As they stumbled outside, a few other employees had joined them including Burnie, Barbara, Kdin, Lindsay and Jon. The area was vast but thankfully quite deserted. It didn’t take long for them to start dispersing throughout the forest in search of their friend.

The first one to spot the bundle of brown feathers in the midst of trees was Jack. “Hey guys, I think I found something!” He shouted loud enough for all the others to hear, also causing the bundle to stir slightly. As they regrouped around the heap of feathers, Michael stepped forward to gently move them out of the way only to find the face of their missing co-worker. None of them reacted right away, all frozen in place at the sight of wings sprouting from their friend’s back.

At last, Burnie broke out of his daze and reached for Gavin in order to pick him up. “C’mon guys, help me. He’s been out here for an hour already and it’s fucking freezing. We need to get him inside before he gets hypothermia.” He exclaimed, struggling to properly lift Gavin up because of his wings. As soon as they bustled through the front door, the rest of the staff gathered around them to see what the commotion was about. Gavin was carefully lowered on a couch near a radiator, wings spread out so they wouldn’t disturb his back or get worse. As for the wound, nobody knew what to do, they couldn’t simply call a doctor or a vet. At the end, they decided to treat the injury themselves as best as possible for someone without knowledge on hybrids; the bullet wasn’t in too deep but Geoff visibly struggled to take it out; the broken bone had to be set in place with the help of three adults, but the wound was quickly cleaned up, the damage easily patched up and Gavin was then left alone to rest and recover.

* * *

 It took Gavin a lot of effort to open his eyes, he was completely drained and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but distantly, he could feel pain shooting up his wing and really needed to check it out before the injury worsened. The first thing he did when his eyes adjusted to the bright light was catalogue his surroundings, the couch felt comfortable and the building looked familiar. It wasn’t until he saw Burnie and Geoff nodding off in the two armchairs on his left that he realized he was back at the office; this meant that the whole staff probably saw his wings by now.

Gavin opened his mouth but his attempt to talk turned futile when all he managed to croak out was a small whimper, although the sound was enough to wake Burnie up. When the older man saw him, he reached down for a cup of water on the floor next to his chair and placed the straw in his mouth. After downing half of the glass, Gavin leaned back, awaiting the inevitable questions. Burnie took a minute just staring at him before coughing. “So, uhm, you have wings?” He asked tentatively.

“Yup, was born with them.” Gavin grunted, his throat still dry. “What happened to me?”

“We went searching for you after you’ve been gone for half an hour and found you in the forest with a broken wing from a bullet. Don’t worry, we treated it already, at least as much as possible. The bone was set back in place, the bullet taken out and the wound bandaged.” Burnie explained, continuing to stare at his wings. Gavin noted that he was further away than normally, like he didn’t want to touch him, which hurt remembering how the last time Gavin came down with an infectious disease, he wasn’t even scared of _hugging_ him.

“Can I have my phone?” Gavin requested, Geoff, now awake, nodded and got up to go retrieve his cell. When handing it over, Gavin noticed he was careful not to touch his hand. The younger lad didn’t linger on the action, instead tapped out a message and sent it to the first contact on his list “ _Need you ASAP, please Dan.”_

“So…” Geoff trailed off, not knowing what to say without making the situation even more awkward.

“I’m gonna go home.” Gavin mumbled and walked towards the double doors before Geoff could finish his sentence.

* * *

Gavin woke to the sound of someone knocking echoing throughout the apartment. He was still tired but eventually, he managed to roll off the bed and proceeded to shuffle to the front door, the tip of his wings brushing the floor behind him. When he arrived at the entrance and opened the wooden door, Gavin was greeted with the sight of his grinning boyfriend; he couldn’t help but smile back (he felt too weary to grin), it’s been too long since he’d last seen his partner.

“Hey B, I missed you.” Dan said, letting himself inside and shutting the door. He dropped his bags in favor of wrapping his arms around Gavin to pull him close and pepper him with kisses, causing Gavin to giggle. “Now show them to me.” He requested, his palms rubbing circles into Gavin’s shoulder blades and down his spine. Gavin shuddered in response and slowly spread out his wings, careful not to aggravate their condition. Dan gently burrowed his fingers in the heap of feathers before pulling Gavin towards the bedroom. “C’mon, I know you’re still exhausted, I need a nap too.”

At the foot of the bed, Dan stripped to his boxers, scattering his clothes all over the floor, and lay down on the covers, cautiously pulling Gavin down with him and arranging his wings until the injured one was spread out on his side while the other blanketed both of them. Dan waited for Gavin’s breath to even out before placing a kiss on his forehead and following right behind.

* * *

 He wasn’t hiding from his coworkers. He wasn’t avoiding his friends because he was scared of them rejecting him because he was different. Not at all. He just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend after five months of being apart. That’s all. Not hiding or anything.

“You know B? I think you should at least call your workplace and check in or else they’ll get worried.”  Dan muttered from behind him where he had been nuzzling his neck for half an hour now, arms wrapped around his waist. They’ve been cuddling for the whole morning watching movies; well not exactly watching, Frozen was put on repeat and it replayed like three times already, none of them even tried to pay attention. “Whatever happened between you guys, you shouldn’t leave them in the blank about your whereabouts.”

Gavin snorted. “I doubt they’ll have time to worry about me.” _They’ll be too busy being disgusted_ was left unsaid, but Dan didn’t need to know that. Of course, being the good boyfriend that he is, Dan noticed his sour mood right away. He propped himself up on his elbow and peered worriedly at him.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” He questioned.

“Nothing, I’m just bummed out. You know how I get when I can’t fly for an extended period of time.” Gavin smile tightly, it wasn’t technically a lie, just half of the truth.

Dan kept starring unbelievingly at him for a moment before finally speaking up. “I know you’re not telling me everything but I’m not gonna push you if you don’t want to talk about it. So whenever you’re ready…I’m here.” Dan leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the temple then lay back down and snuggling close.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks Dan.” Gavin patted the hands resting on his stomach. In response, Dan tightened his arms around him and pressed closer. They fell asleep shortly after in that position.

* * *

It’s been three days since the accident and Gavin was practically vibrating off of the kitchen counter, his cup was shaking to the point Dan worried he would spill hot coffee all over himself. He was about to warn him when knocking- no, banging sounded from the front door making Gavin freeze. Ignoring his boyfriend’s head shaking, Dan went up to the door only to be pushed aside when he opened it as Burnie barged in closely followed by Geoff.

“GOD DAMN IT GAVIN. YOU CAN’T JUST DISAPPEAR FROM US AFTER GETTING SHOT!” Burnie exclaimed, his voice resonating in the small room. When Gavin didn’t respond, just sat there stunned, he continued. “Do you have any _idea_ how worried we were when you didn’t come to work yesterday? And you didn’t answer you phone, we thought you died or something!”

“You-you were worried?” Gavin whispered, fear and disbelief filled his voice.

“Of course! Did you think we would stop caring about you just because you have a fucking pair of wings?” This time it was Geoff who spoke up. Gavin shamefully looked down at the floor clearly showing that yes, he did in fact think so. “Ohh Gavin, you idiot.” Geoff sighed fondly when he saw the admission.

“Told you so” Dan mouthed, smiling smugly when Gavin glanced up.

* * *

“Michoooo?” Silence.

“Raaay?” Again, nothing.

“Ryaaan?” No reactions.

“Jaack?” Nada.

“Geoff?”

“Oh my fucking god Gavin, shut the hell up! We can’t do shit about it! Your wings need a shit ton of time to heal and that means no flying for a goddamn month. Now focus on your damn job!” Michael yelled, reaching the end of his patience; Gavin had been whining for the past hour and half. It’s been only _one_ day since they got him back but everyone was already avoiding him in order to not deal with his complaints. Unfortunately, members of Achievement Hunter had to directly work with him, thus cope with his whining for the better part of the day.

“But Michoooo…” Gavin started.

“Oh that’s it, I can’t deal with this anymore.”  Jack interrupted, he suddenly stood up from his chair, controller thrown and forgotten on his desk, and marched in front of Gavin. Close enough, Jack hauled the stunned bird hybrid up from his chair, swung him on his shoulder and started towards the front door, the rest following them. Once outside, he put him back down on the ground to intimidatingly cross his arms over his chest. “Go home Gavin, I don’t want to see you here until you’ve calmed down.” He stated and simply walked back inside without another word.

Soon, Gavin found himself standing alone out in the parking lot, shoulders slumped and a pout on his lips; still surprised by the usually calm man’s outburst. When he finally gathered his thoughts, he slowly dragged himself to his car and drove back home.

None of them noticed Geoff silently taking his phone out to send a text.

* * *

 Gavin hesitantly pushed open the doors of the building, Dan following close behind. Despite his complaints, Dan dragged him to work two days after he got kicked out of the office. He didn’t understand why his boyfriend was so persistent, he already told Dan how Jack made it clear that he wasn’t welcome until he’d settled down, yet there he was, still visibly sulking at not being able to fly.

As soon as he stepped a foot inside the room, Geoff was already up on him, pulling him out of the room while the others peered over confused but followed curiously. “Good, you’re here. Let’s get this started.” He said, tugging him outside again.

In Geoff’s car – which was way too small for them but they still somehow managed to all fit inside – Gavin glanced at his partner for answers but the man stayed quiet and smiled mysteriously instead. Excluding Geoff and Dan who were grinning ear to ear, everyone else looked clueless when he looked around.

The rest of the ride stayed silent.

* * *

“P-parachuting? What?” Gavin stuttered when he saw the poster hanging at the entrance of the building they stopped in front of.

“Surprise!!!” Both Geoff and Dan declared at the same time, grinning even wider if possible. “I know it’s not gonna be the same but I was hoping it would make you feel better if you experienced something similar to flying. You know, feeling free in the air, feeling the wind caress you feathers.” Dan continued; by the time he finished, tears had gathered at the corners of Gavin’s eyes, nobody had ever done something so meaningful for him. The older lad unconsciously advanced toward his boyfriend to hook his arms around his neck and kiss him deeply as a thank you.

After a while, Ray coughed awkwardly to catch their attention, successfully separating them. “Could we like, I don’t know, go parachuting? I’m pretty sure that’s why we’re here. Also please tell me you’re not thanking Geoff like that. That would be disturbing.” He received a cuff to the back of his head from Geoff for his effort while Gavin laughed, truly happy for the first time in the past few days. The brit chocked on his laughter when he remembered something.

“Wait. How will this work? I mean, they will see…” Gavin trailed off, not knowing how to explain  with strangers around.

“Don’t worry, I already thought about it. Thankfully, you’re not the only one that’s special. Our pilot is also like you.” Dan kissed his neck in reassurance.

“Alright, well what are we waiting for then?” Gavin shouted excitingly before promptly running inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedbacks are welcome.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You can contact me/send me prompts on http://shinichi17cp.tumblr.com/


End file.
